Les Amours de Sniffle
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Nouveau chapitre. Les chiens aussi ont une vie sentimentale ! SBxRL et autre hé hé
1. Chapitre 1

**Base :** tomes 1 à 5

**Genre :** humour/slash/aventures ^ ^

**Personnage principal :** Sirius

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages qui le constituent ne m'appartiennent pas ; je ne les exploite pas à des fins commerciales, mais ludiques ^___________^.

**Une *** = une ellipse.

**Les Amours de Sniffle**

Scènes d'amour animalier

**Chapitre Un**

****

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que l'écuelle de Rustinette, la jeune chienne cocker de James Potter, demeurait pleine. 

Le petit animal de compagnie avait pourtant toujours montré un enthousiasme débordant pour les choses de la chère. En temps normal, à peine voyait-elle le bas de la robe de sa maîtresse se diriger vers sa gamelle que son bout de couette s'agitait frénétiquement sous fond de joyeux aboiements. 

Mais depuis trois jours, les croquettes premier choix finissaient systématiquement à la poubelle. James, en vacances au cottage Potter avec ses trois copains, avait donc suggéré à ses parents que l'on change le menu de « cette pauvre Rustinette », ses croquettes n'ayant à son avis de premier choix que le nom. M. Potter avait refusé, arguant que ce caprice lui passerait, et que si l'on commençait à se laisser gouverner par les chiens, s'en était fini de tout. S'inquiétant pour sa petite soeur canidée, l'adolescent lui avait néanmoins offert en cachette un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat ; à sa grande surprise, Rustinette avait dédaigné l'offre d'un mouvement de tête, le regard triste. James ne savait plus quoi faire, mais point n'était besoin de s'appeler Trelawney pour deviner quelle était la cause de cette diète inattendue.

Eros, l'impitoyable angelot aux flèches acérées, avait encore frappé.

*

Il avait débarqué dans sa vie sans prévenir. Il s'était soudainement profilé, éclairé par la lumière du soleil couchant de la campagne, svelte et ténébreux, et brusquement, plus rien n'avait eu d'importance. L'oeil vif, le poil brillant, les pattes fines et musclées, ainsi lui était apparu le mystérieux chien errant, alors qu'incapable de bouger, la petite cocker sentait le sol se dérober sous elle.

Nul doute que le coeur de Rustinette avait été conquis dès le premier instant par ce beau mâle à poils longs qu'on avait vu rôder aux alentours du village ces derniers jours.

*

Depuis cette heure funeste, l'appétit l'avait quitté. Si seulement elle avait pu s'approcher assez de lui pour mémoriser son odeur, elle aurait pu rechercher sa trace ! Mais non, nul beau chien noir à l'horizon.

*

 - On devrait peut-être essayer avec du fromage, proposa Remus.

 - J'ai déjà essayé, répondit James. Elle ne veut rien manger.

 - Elle doit couver quelque chose, opina Sirius.

 - Peut-être qu'elle en a assez de sa vie, dit sombrement Peter en hochant la tête.

 - Ben alors Rustinette ?, fit James en se baissant au-dessus de la chienne, tu nous fais une petite déprime ?

 - Faut l'emmener chez le vétimage, affirma le pragmatique Sirius.

à suivre...

J'espère que ce début vous plaît, la suite la semaine prochaine ^ ^ !

Des commentaires ? *-----*


	2. Chapitre 2

**Base :** tomes 1 à 5

**Genre :** humour/slash

**Personnage principal :** Sirius

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages qui le constituent ne m'appartiennent pas. Il est fait allusion dans ce chapitre à l'homosexualité : si cela vous donne de l'eczéma, ne lisez pas (quoique... ça peut peut-être vous faire changer d'avis).

**Les Amours de Sniffle**

Scènes d'amour animalier

**Chapitre Deux**

Sirius Black disparut à l'intérieur du bosquet un instant ; deux secondes plus tard, un athlétique jeune chien noir en ressortait, pimpant comme un Maraudeur en vadrouille.

Il gambada dans la prairie, piqua un sprint circulaire qu'il termina en essayant d'attraper sa queue, puis pénétra dans le jardin des Potter en passant entre deux morceaux de haie.

*

À une dizaine de mètres de la tente de Sirius, couchée près de sa niche, une jeune chienne à jeun coulait des regards mornes sur l'existence. Sniffle l'aperçut et trottina jusqu'à elle ; elle se redressa brutalement sur ses pattes, apeurée.

« Mah qu'est-ceu qui lui prend donque à la chienne de James... ? », se dit intérieurement et très lentement Sirius, qui avait la tête toute tournée après cet abus de repli sur lui-même.

Il rétracta légèrement ses oreilles tombantes vers l'arrière en signe d'apaisement, mais la chienne ne réagit pas ; il lança un aboiement de bienvenue. Elle tendit cette fois un museau hésitant, commença à le renifler à l'encolure, agitant la queue. Rassurée, son angoisse fondit peu à peu, laissant place à de vieux réflexes millénaires.

Lorsque Sniffle releva la tête, il eut l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait plus de la même chienne : par les bonnes ruses de Dame Nature, tous ses attraits féminins s'étaient brutalement révélés. 

Elle prenait à présent une pose de chasseresse. 

Ses oreilles blondes brossées avec soin par Mme Potter encadraient deux yeux marrons tout humides d'amour. 

Elle n'avait plus des yeux de cocker mais des yeux de biches. 

Et elle n'avait d'yeux de biches que pour lui.

« Mais ??? Elle me fait de l'oeil ou quoi ??? »

L'encolure reniflée, elle s'avança aussitôt vers le pôle opposé de l'anatomie du mâle, d'une démarche chaloupée ; Sniffle s'écarta vivement, les oreilles brutalement dressées. 

Il n'y avait plus d'équivoque.

L'appel de la Reproduction avait sonné.

*

L'animagus s'enfuit à toute pattes vers l'être humain le plus proche, maudissant son fabuleux charisme inter-espèce.

*

James, Remus et Peter étaient assis autour de la table du jardin ; Mme Potter leur avait servi des sandwiches avec le thé. 

Le grand chien noir se précipita tout droit vers le pantalon de Remus et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, les yeux implorants sous l'épais pli de son front. 

 - Tu veux de mon sandwich, c'est ça Sniffle ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains détacha quelques morceaux et les offrit au chien qui les mangea dans la main humaine, la tête caressée doucement par l'autre. Il remuait la queue.

 - Je crois bien que le chien de Sirius est amoureux de toi, Remus, lança Mme Potter en riant.

Le visage de Remus s'empourpra subitement, tandis que James crachait un bout de son sandwich : - Mais c'est pas possible, maman ! Sniffle est un mec !

 - Tu sais James, souvent les animaux ne font pas attention à ce genre de détail.

Tandis que Sniffle allait se cacher sous la table, le sportif à lunettes songea qu'il pouvait bien, vu la réputation que lui faisait déjà l'inscription calomnieuse inscrite de main inconnue dans les toilettes pour garçons de Poudlard... Détonnante au milieu des autres, on ne pouvait que la remarquer _:__ Sirius Black est une grosse pédale_.

Non, il fallait cesser d'y penser, il était impossible que son meilleur ami, son presque frère, le compagnon de ses expéditions de tous les dangers, soit un pédé, c'est vrai quoi. 

Oui, ce ne pouvait être qu'une infâme calomnie répandue par le Complot Nécromantico-serpentaro-maçonnique afin de discréditer les braves Gryff' comme Sirius, et par là-même, ce qui était encore plus nul, sa propre personne.

James reprit donc la consommation de son sandwich et de son thé sereinement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Remus toujours aussi rose... à croire qu'il avait attrapé un coup de soleil en deux minutes.

*

Ce fut à ce moment que Rustinette s'engouffra sous la table, manifestement bien décidée à ne pas abandonner son amoureux si vite...

**_That's not all, folks !_******

à suivre hé hé...

Si vous aimez, dîtes le, comme ça je saurais que je suis pas la seule à rigoler de mes conneries ^ ^;;;;... La suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais j'ai quelques idées, et l'épilogue est fait.

Cassandre, Thestral, Shinrin, Florelia, Saria et Baby Chang, merci pour vos reviews ^ ^ ! Comme vous êtes gentils, si y'a une portée je vous garderais un petit bâtard chacun ^_____________^ (ça vous dit ?)


	3. Chapitre 3

Date de première mise en ligne du chapitre : 16/02/2004

Disclaimer : JK Rowling, tout ça...

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Un garçon dénudé jusqu'à la taille et couronné de soleil, un garçon à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux couleur de pain d'épice, un humain souriant aux grands yeux clairs.

« Tu sais que tu es toute mignonne en ce moment petite Rustie ? »

Une voix agréable, ni trop grave, ni trop aiguë. Il se penche vers la chienne. C'est un des Petits comme James, celui qui a une drôle d'odeur.

« C'est lui... le chien noir... a posé sa tête sur lui » (1), commence à raisonner le quadrupède cockerus.

Le gentil garçon doré s'agenouille et se met à flatter l'adorable animal de la main.

« Quoi viser ? », conclut la petite chienne en se cabrant.

Deux secondes plus tard, un cri de douleur terrible retentissait au fin fond de la campagne anglaise.

- Voilà, tu es punie.

Le sorcier acheva de fixer le collier qui rattachait par une chaîne Rustinette à sa niche.

- Quelle idée d'aller mordre l'ami de James...

o

o

**Chapitre trois un quart**

James et Sirius étaient allongés au soleil, torse nu. Le premier était occupé à se froisser les cheveux, le second portait d'étranges lunettes d'aviateur et tapotait nerveusement des doigts sur l'accoudoir en bois.

Depuis quelques jours, le temps était superbe. Les garçons avaient sorti les chaises longues et se prélassaient dans le jardin près de la tente de Sirius, faisant tourner ses vinyles. Le mois de juillet s'écoulait lentement, d'autant plus lentement que la perspective des vacances était immense, une petite année dans l'année.

- C'est quand la pleine lune..., soupira Sirius.

- Tu me passes la crème solaire ?, lui répondit James.

- Tiens. Moi aussi je suis noir... Mais ça va bien avec mon tatouage je trouve.

Peter arriva avec une grande bouteille d'eau et s'installa dans le troisième fauteuil. Il avait gardé son maillot car ses problèmes d'acné ne lui permettaient pas de s'exposer.

- Vous voulez de l'eau ?

- Non merci.

- Moi j'en veux bien, dit Sirius.

L'animagus poussa un grand soupir et releva ses lunettes d'aviateur comme un serre-tête, découvrant des yeux bleus particulièrement intenses. Il se mit à boire d'une façon qui aurait mis à genoux n'importe quelle personne du sexe opposé ; Peter le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu te sens mal, Peter ? D'habitude c'est James qui te fait de l'effet...

Sirius s'essuya la bouche et rit de ses éclats candides et désarmants habituels. Mais James n'avait pas envie de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius blaguait sur la soi-disant attirance de Peter pour lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était bizarre, ouais. Sirius était beau, toutes les filles de Poudlard le disaient et étaient prêtes à sortir avec lui, mais pour lui ce n'était rien... elles l'indifféraient. Par contre, il ne ratait pas une occasion de charrier Peter, à croire qu'il avait besoin d'un couple imaginaire pour se défouler.

« Non, attends James, tu réalises ce que tu es en train de penser là ? »

Remus sortit de la maison avec un gros pansement sur la main droite et se dirigea vers eux. Sirius le suivit du regard. James suivit ce regard.

- Tu as encore mal, Moony ?, demanda l'ébouriffé.

- Non, ça va. Ta mère vient de me refaire le pansement.

Sirius ne dit rien et rabattit ses lunettes. Il ressemblait à un homme-mouche.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- On glande, dit James. Assieds-toi.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Remus. Rester là à me faire cramer et à écouter la musique de dingue de Sirius, ça ne me dit rien.

Patmol bondit sur sa chaise longue.

- « Musique de quoi » ?

- Tu es réveillé je vois, conclut Remus en riant. Bon, je vais lire à l'intérieur.

- Oh non, reste, dit Cornedrue en se passant nonchalamment la main dans les cheveux.

Moony lui décerna un regard en biais dont James se demanda la raison sans parvenir à la trouver, puis retourna à l'intérieur.

La punition de Rustinette prit fin le soir, M. Potter la détacha de sa chaîne en lui recommandant bien de ne pas recommencer, choses qu'elle était bien sûr incapable de comprendre.

Pendant deux jours, elle avait été consignée dans ce périmètre de pelouse roussie, incapable de suivre l'élu de son coeur dans ses pérégrinations dans la maison et autour de la maison, et lorsqu'il partait se cacher pendant des heures derrière sa grande niche de toile.

Alors, enfin libre, la petite chienne darda ses yeux noirs autour d'elle... Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut du mouvement dans la dite maison de tissu.

Couché dans sa tente moldue, Sirius Black était occupé à réfléchir au cadeau qu'il allait offrir à son ami Remus dans quelques jours - cette idée de pouvoir par cet artifice épancher son coeur le remplissait d'un énervement délicieux - quand...

_Gratt, gratt..._

C'était la nuit, on grattait sur la porte en toile.

« James, t'es vraiment con... »

Sirius dégagea le duvet qui le recouvrait d'un revers de main, puis rampa jusqu'à l'entrée ; il avait à peine remonté la fermeture éclair de vingt centimètres qu'une amicale tête de cocker apparut, se glissant dans l'ouverture, le front soulevant la clochette de métal du zip au rythme de ses levés de menton joyeux vers le haut.

Le jeune sorcier émit un cri d'effroi, repoussa la chienne et ferma la glissière d'un coup sec.

Elle l'avait reconnu... Elle connaissait son odeur...

Le coeur battant, Sirius se saisit prestement du sac à dos qui contenait tout son nécessaire de bordel et le cala devant la porte. Cette précaution prise, il put se recoucher l'esprit tranquille, s'emmitoufla dans son duvet en s'imaginant qu'il le partageait avec un beau garçon au pull irlandais avec lequel il deviserait jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Un grand sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage.

_Gratt, gratt..._

« Non mais je rêve ! », pensa-t-il en se redressant.

- OUSTE ! À la niche ! Allez !, s'exclama-t-il.

_Gratt, gratt, gratt..._

Sirius sortit un miroir de son sac.

- JAMMMMES !

Une tête ébouriffée apparut dans la glace.

- Kuoaa ?

- Ta chienne me harcèle !

- Keu.. koa ?

- Elle arrête pas de gratter à la porte de ma tente !

- Fais-la entrer.

- Ça va pas la tête ?

- Elle est très propre je t'assure, je l'ai déjà prise avec moi dans ma chambre et elle n'a pas fait pipi...

- Le problème n'est pas là !

- Alors il est où ? T'es allergique aux poils de chien ? Ça m'étonnerait quand même ça huh huh...

- C'est ça, rigole... Ta chienne a... un faible pour moi figure-toi.

La tête de James disparut du miroir.

- James ! T'es où ?

- Oh... rien... excuse moi, mais c'est trop drôle... J'peux plus m'arrêter... Oh le gars... ! Il a peur qu'elle le viole... Rhaaaa ah aha ah ! Quand je vais dire ça aux autres...!

- Pff... Les amis, on peut jamais compter sur eux quand on en a besoin... Bonne Nuit !

Sirius rangea rageusement le miroir dans son sac ; Rustinette ne grattait plus. Elle pleurait.

- Oh non, pas ça..., murmura-t-il.

« Sans coeur ! » , s'exclama une voix potterienne venue du sac à dos.

- Bon, dit Sirius après avoir donné un coup dans le sac.

Il attendit. L'animal continuait à couiner. On entendait le bruit de lourdes gouttes de pluie tombant sur la tente.

- Bon, répéta-t-il.

Il entrouvrit la porte, suffisamment pour que la petite cocker entre. Ce qu'elle fit sur le champ, son bout de queue si frétillant qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait se détacher du reste de son corps sous l'effet de la force centrifuge.

- Ah wouwe wouwe !, s'exclama-t-elle, ne croyant pas à son bonheur, sautant sur le bel adolescent aux cheveux noirs et le couvrant de coups de langues.

- Argh... Au secours... Tu sens pas bon en plus !

Écartant la chienne d'un bras, il prit de l'autre un spray Bonne Haleine dont il parfuma la gueule de sa soupirante.

- Voilà c'est mieux, dit-il en essayant d'éviter tant bien que mal les manifestations d'affection débordante de l'animal domestique qui ne cessait de le lécher.

Soudain, les yeux écarquillés, Sirius Black se rua hors de la tente, la main sur la bouche : il avait négligé de serrer les lèvres, aussi venait-on de lui rouler la première pelle de son existence.

o

o

**Chapitre trois tirant sur sa fin**

Le lendemain matin, M. Potter se résolut à emmener sa chienne consulter. Elle ne touchait quasiment plus à sa gamelle depuis presque une semaine, cela en devenait véritablement inquiétant.

« Je crois que notre voisin sorcier du manoir d'à côté soigne les animaux chéri, nous devrions y envoyer Rustie », avait suggéré Mme Potter.

« Excellente idée mon coeur, je l'y emmène tout de suite. »

Ce fut ainsi que Potter Père emprunta le chemin de terre menant à la demeure de son voisin, tenant la petite chienne en laisse. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le portail de la maison voisine, il constata que sa femme avait dit vrai : l'écriteau indiquait bien un spécialiste des animaux. Il laissa donc Rustie entre ces bonnes mains, puis partit faire les courses.

L'écriteau indiquait :

HERBERT VELLEIUS MACNAIR,

_Vétérimages de père en fils._

o

o

**à suivre**

* * *

**(1) L'auteur a tenté une traduction approximative du penser chien.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Remarques :** si les lecteurs de mon autre fic « Les rats et les fées » trouvent que ce Macnair ressemble au Macnair de la classe de Severus, c'est normal, c'est le même lol (en fait cette fic est née d'un bout de dialogue du chapitre 6 où James charriait Sirius en voulant le présenter à sa chienne… Je l'ai supprimé et changé en fic indépendante ^^).

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Shinrin : **pour les petits, ça risque d'être dur, j'ai l'impression que Sniffle a quelqu'un d'autre en tête… Pour les doutes de James, on en apprend plus dans ce chapitre ^^

**Sandrine :** trippant ? Oui, je suis dans mon trip, ça y'a pas de doutes -) !

**Sherazade :** une fan d'Allen Shezar ? Me dire que ce que j'écris est délirant, c'est un super compliment pour moi ^_________^

**Baby Chang :** bon, j'ai mis du temps à me remettre à cette fic, mais voici enfin la suite. Comme Sirius a pas l'air très enthousiaste pour faire des bébés avec Rustinette, je réfléchis à une technique magique pour faire de petits chiot-loups…

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Sirius aussi imaginait un truc bien romantique avec un beau loup-garou… Hélas, les auteuses de fic sont parfois bien cruelles !

**Louvarde :** Sirius est à toi ? Fais gaffe, tu as Rustinette et le Louloup contre toi, là… Cours, vite !!!!

**Titou moony :** j'espère qu'un certain passage plaira à la grande fan de Remus que tu es ^^

**Arlein de Lioncourt :** pour le nombre de chapitres, j'avoue n'en avoir aucune idée… Merci ^^

**Enyo 85 :** Hé oui, James est quelqu'un de très ouvert comme tu le vois ^_______^ (mais bon, je rappelle qu'on est dans les années 1970 et que James n'est pas irrécupérable non plus lol)

**Lou 4 :** ah, enfin qqun qui admet que c'est une chance d'être embrassé par Rustinette !

**Les Amours de Sniffle**

_Les vacances des Maraudeurs_

**Chapitre quatre**

Posté à la fenêtre d'une tour de son Manoir, Macnair Junior, alias Walden Macnair, faisait le gué. Pourquoi faisait-il le gu ? L'auteur l'ignore, et il y a tout lieu de croire que l'adolescent désoeuvré l'ignorait tout aussi bien.

Il promenait ses grands yeux maussades sur le domaine aux hauts arbres, un château sans fantaisie dédié aux loisirs cynégétiques de la branche moustachue de  sa lignée. Quand il n'accompagnait pas son père à la chasse, le garçon préférait de loin habiter à Londres dans leur hôtel particulier de la rue Grive-Oie. Il expira un bâillement anticyclonique.

 - Walden ! Tu as du courrier, flûta une petite voix mélodieuse sortant de la cheminée.

Le Serpentard descendit au salon en traînant les pieds. La décoration en était particulière, une même passion de la collection animant le père et le fils : Macnair junior collectionnait les cartes de Chocogrenouilles son père les têtes de sanglier. Assise sur un siège d'ébène au dossier plus haut qu'un homme, une vieille femme coiffée d'une choucroute extraordinaire lui tendit une lettre portant le cachet de Poudlard.

 - Au fait Walden… Ton ami Septimus ne devait pas venir ici ?

 - « Severus » s'est décommandé, répondit Macnair en glissant le pli dans sa poche. Malefoy l'a invité chez lui. (= _sale petit opportuniste_)

 - Mais… Pourquoi ne pas les inviter tous les deux ?, suggéra la mère.

 - Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, répondit laconiquement l'adolescent. Où est papa ?

 - Il s'occupe d'un client… Un de nos voisins d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu peux aller donner à manger aux chiens si tu t'ennuies.

 - Je ne m'ennuie pas.

*** * ***

Il était midi. 

Phobos et Deimos, les deux gardiens de la maisonnée, deux mâtins gris au gabarit impressionnant et à la peau opulente, dormaient dans le chenil comme des éléphants au Jardin des Plantes. Troublant le repos de ses bêtes, Walden Macnair pénétra dans cet asile de fraîcheur, un seau rempli de viande rouge au bras, puis siffla. La réaction fut prompte : ces deux titans de la race canine, ces deux Monts Canigou du pli, ébranlèrent aussitôt leur trois cent kilos jumelés à l'ouïe du signal de leur jeune maître. Royal comme un empereur, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se dressa et les servit avec générosité, leur lançant les morceaux en riant les molosses se jetèrent sur la viande comme des lions sur un chrétien. 

*

Je frémis à l'idée qu'un visiteur étranger pourrait avoir l'idée courageuse, saugrenue et complètement stupide de s'aventurer sur les terres des Macnair sans y avoir été invité, car il est fort à parier que son sort serait semblable à celui de ces trop téméraires petites  côtelettes innocentes.

*** * ***

 - Tiens, le chien de Sirius est revenu, songea Mme Potter en apercevant Sniffle par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Edward, c'est toi ?

 - Oui chérie, fit la voix de M. Potter en provenance du vestibule.

 - Alors ? Qu'est-ce que lui a trouvé le vétérimage ?

 - Il ne sait pas encore… Alors il l'a gardée en observation.

*

Remus Lupin referma son roman, voyant Sniffle s'approcher de lui tout fier, un petit tonneau accroché au cou.

 - Sniffle, soupira Remus, ce sont les saint-bernard qui portent du rhum à leur collier, pas les... euh… Hum, t'es de quelle race au juste ?

 - Ouaf !

 - Tu ne m'éclaires pas beaucoup comme ça, tu le sais ?

Le chien noir leva une patte Moony la prit et la câlina.

- Coussinets et pattes douces comme un tapis… « Padfoot », c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé ce nom. ^^

L'animagus coucha ses oreilles vers l'arrière, en extase. À quelques mètres de là, James Potter observait la scène, atterré. « Mon meilleur copain, mon frère spirituel, transformé en carpette vivante devant mon deuxième meilleur copain, censé être un loup-garou super viril... Et dire qu'hier quand Sirius était en humain avec des lunettes de mouche il l'envoyait sur les roses. Pauvre Padfoot, il doit avoir un grave problème mental. » Le Gryffondor détourna son regard de cette scène pénible, mais frissonna aussitôt de terreur : à sa gauche, Peter était occupé à le contempler avec des yeux de merlan frit.

 - James, tu peux continuer ce que tu faisais avec le Vif d'or sitepl ? 

Soudain, James Potter se sentit très seul, seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été. 

*

L'été était chaud et les vacances promettaient d'être rudes pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, qui penchait de plus en plus pour la thèse de la malédiction.

*

 - Les enfants, nous allons bientôt passer à table ! Le sauté d'amanites est presque prêt, annonça Edward Potter, sortant de la maison et rompant cette ambiance tendue.

 - Où est Rustinette, papa ?

 - Le vétérimage l'a gardée en observation pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi elle ne mange plus. Mais il la soupçonne d'être en chaleur.

James fusilla du regard son ex-meilleur ami occupé à se faire gratouiller la fourrure du cou par son ex-deuxième meilleur ami, tandis que son plus grand fan, le rat,  avait le front tout creusé d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Dieu semblait ne plus aimer ses archanges et les fusillait du regard.

 - Où est Sirius ?, s'étonna M. Potter. Je ne le vois pas.

 - Il a peut-être les mêmes problèmes que Rustie : il ne mange plus.

- Ah, Sirius est un coureur de jupons, ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Moi non plus ça ne m'étonne pas, et il va finir par être _en retard pour le déjeuner_, ajouta James en fixant des yeux l'animagus, qui s'élança dans les fourrés tel  Clark Kent dans une cabine téléphonique.

 - C'est une chance que notre voisin soit vétérimage. Cet Herbert Macnair était vraiment très aimable.

 - MACNAIR ?, s'étrangla son fils. Le père *du*Walden Macnair de notre classe ?

Le sorcier se gratta le menton.

 - Hum… Oui. Je crois qu'il m'a dit que son fils était à Poudlard.

 - Mais papa ! Tu ne peux pas avoir laissé Rustinette chez ces gens-l !

 - Pourquoi donc ?

 - Ce sont des Serpentard complètement fêlés ! Qui sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire ! La torturer, la manger en ragoût…

 - Ne dis pas de sottises, James. Personne ne voudrait manger du ragoût de cocker.

*

Mais James Potter n'était pas convaincu : son cœur parlait contre sa raison. Aussitôt le déjeuner terminé, le club des Maraudeurs fut réuni en session extraordinaire.

 - Les amis, l'heure est grave. Une pauvre petite chienne sans défense est aux  mains d'ignobles geôliers. Nous ne pouvons rester là sans agir à écouter la platine de Sirius et à nous entraîner au Quidditch alors que notre petite sœur est enfermée là-bas, désespérant qu'on lui vienne en aide. Maraudeurs, une nouvelle mission nous attend : il faut sauver Rustinette !

****** suivre…**


	5. chapitre 5

**Base :**tome 1 à 5

**Genre :**humour/aventures/romance/trip personnel

**Couples :** Sniffle x Rustinette ; Sirius x Remus

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

**o**

**o**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Babe** faut croire que tes commentaires m'ont stimulée… Voilà la suite après des mois de sèche !

**Roxanne** je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne finira pas avec la chienne (lol), mais voilà de quoi combler déjà un peu tes attentes dans ce chapitre

**Gaeriel**** Palpatine :** ah, ma fidèle lectrice ;;

Voui les mâtins c'est une race, c'est les chiens les plus lourds je crois, les Romains les utilisaient dans les arènes. Ils sont énormes avec plein de plis. Autant dire qu'à côté des chiens de Macnair, le bouledogue de _Tom et Jerry_ fait figure de jeune débutant ;-p. Oui, je suis d'accord, Sirius est un porc avec Rustinette. Et je suis d'accord, tous les mêmes (dit celle qui essuie la même chose en ce moment avec un Sirius…).

**Lulu-Cyfair** pas Severus en visite, mais pour le reste… tu vas voir !

**Shinrin** j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant une partie de ce chapitre ;-) J'espère qu'il te plaira, bien qu'il ne soit pas très travaillé (écrit pour les trois quarts pendant nuit blanche hier…)

**Titou**** Moony :** du Sirius/Remus, encore !!!

**Wenwen**** 2 :** elle a mis du temps à venir, la suite, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais… Te voilà servie !

**Lisandra** merci, j'espère que c'est aussi drôle à lire qu'à écrire.

**Arlein**** de Lioncourt : **Remus, expert en réconfort qu'il est (cf. la tablette de chocolat qu'il est toujours prêt à dégainer), doit avoir une manière de gratouiller extrêmement agréable je pense… bave aussi

**Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements o ! **

**Remarques sur ce chapitre :** les premières lignes de ce chapitre sont la suite directe des dernières du précédent, dans lesquelles James faisait un discours pour inciter ses camarades à monter une expédition pour sauver sa chienne Rustinette.

Il a mis du temps à arriver, mais que voulez-vous… Quand ça vient pas, ça vient pas !

* * *

**Les Amours de Sniffle**

_Les vacances des Maraudeurs_

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

_Où l'Impétueux Sirius tire la tronche dans sa tente, où Remus est toujours aussi doux que le miel et frais que le sorbet, où le Potteride tente de ranimer l'ardeur et la fougue de tous._

**o**

**o**

Ayant mis le point final à son discours humanitaire, James Potter laissa tomber son myope et auguste regard autour de lui.

Remus Lupin s'était replongé dans son livre ; Sirius Black était invisible - seul un bout de tennis noire dépassant de la tente indiquait qu'il s'y était réfugié.

Il n'y avait que Peter, fidèle à son capitaine, pour se tenir au garde-à-vous.

« Non mais les copains, je rêve où quoi ?! C'est quoi cette mentalité ? Sirius, je trouve que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps inactif cet été ! J'ai du mal à te reconnaître… Remus, tu ne vas pas me dire que cette noble mission… »

À ces mots, il s'approcha du loup-garou pour tenter une séance de conviction rapprochée, mais celui-ci préféra fuir et se précipita dans la tente de Sirius. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à l'irruption soudaine d'un Remus torse nu dans son antre, ni à la sensation d'une peau douce et chaude contre la sienne ; étendu de tout son long sur Padfoot, le garçon aux cheveux châtain rit aux éclats. Sirius se sentit enfler d'un coup comme une casserole de lait bouillant.

« Pff, vous m'écoeurez les mecs », fit la voix de James à l'extérieur. « On peut rien vous demander. Franchement, vous êtes des Maraudeurs ou des tap... »

Il évita la gaffe de justesse.

« Tu crois que ça sera dangereux comme mission ? », questionna alors Peter, soucieux d'attirer l'attention sur lui, inquiété et attiré tout à la fois par l'idée du danger.

« Bien sûr », répondit le Chef, sachant bien ce qui était susceptible d'appâter Sirius. « Imagine ça Wormtail… Une sortie de nuit… Un manoir immense… Des Serpentard à jouer… Le pied total ! »

Sirius commença à dresser une oreille attentive, malgré le poids de Remus sur lui, Remus qui n'était toujours pas décidé à quitter la tente. Le jeune Black sentait que le rouge lui était venu aux joues, son cœur battait à toute allure, ses bras étaient devenus roides et il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

« Je te connais, tu as envie d'y aller maintenant… », murmura Remus.

Le souffle lupin dans le creux de son oreille, dérivant sur le flanc de son cou, caressant l'arrondi de son épaule sensibilisée par le soleil, lui fit mal.

« Non… Pas-pas du tout », bégaya Sirius, aveuglé par les mèches de ses cheveux.

« Géant ! », s'émerveilla dehors l'émule à queue en sautillant sur le gazon. « Faudra pas oublier de prendre la Carte. »

« Ah oui peuchère ? La carte de Poudlard ? On est censés aller où là ? »

À son grand regret, Sirius sentit dans son dos une impulsion qui lui fit penser un fragment de seconde que l'intelligence de ce dialogue avait décidé le lycanthrope à quitter son refuge, mais il n'y eut qu'un léger basculement en avant, et la tête de son ami, les paupières closes, se posa juste contre la sienne, de lassitude ou de tendresse.

_De tendresse _? Un éclair traversa le ventre de Sirius Black, suivi d'un frissonnement de son corps tout entier.

Moony ouvrit un œil intrigué et un peu hagard, puis se dégagea. Sirius se redressa difficilement, les cheveux en bataille, ses grands yeux clairs luisant au-dessus de ses joues rouges. Rouge, Remus l'était tout autant ; mais il baissa les yeux.

« Alors les mecs, vous sortez de votre planque ? »

« Ouais, j'arrive », maugréa le beau Black en tirant de la tente sa magnifique ossature.

« Quand je pense que ma pauvre petite sœur se meurt d'amour pour toi et que tu t'émeut si peu de son sort », s'indigna James – puis de constater : « Tu es rouge. »

« Oui, tu as un devoir envers elle », renchérit le compagnon à grandes dents.

« Tu es rouge. »

« Et ? Tu me prend la tête là, James. »

« Où tu vas ? »

« J'vais pisser, tu m'saoules. »

Le chevalier servant s'éclipsa, ne se doutant pas du désarroi dans lequel était plongée son amoureuse, recluse dans un château lointain aux habitants douteux…

**o**

**o**

Revenons donc à notre belle captive, digne de celle sur qui se lamenta Chénier, disserta Proust, improvisa Homère : Rustinette la Toute-Belle, la Marilyn des cocker.

De nouveau attachée, elle avait posée sa petite tête triste sur une volute du balcon de fer forgé, guettant de sa tour l'arrivée de son sauveur. Hélas, l'horizon demeurait désespérément horizontal… Un profond soupir ébranla son torse chevelu.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'après-midi commença à s'assombrir, que la porte de la petite pièce ronde s'ouvrit. Rustinette se retourna, sur le qui-vive. Ce n'était pas ce vétérimage à moustaches qui lui avait proposé un bon os à moelle ce matin-même… Non, lui faisaient face à présent deux jambes de pantalons noirs, par-dessus lesquelles pendait un surcot de la même couleur, dont la bordure était scandée de têtes de mort.

« Pff », soupira l'arrivant, « c'est un chien de mémé ça… Vraiment pas intéressant. »

Le ton méprisant du jeune humain acheva de convaincre Rustinette que cet étranger était ontologiquement mauvais ; elle retroussa les babines et démarra un long trémolo de grognement.

« Ah-ah, tu te crois effrayante ? Mes chiens sont bien plus gros que toi. Tu leur servirais d'apéritif. »

Il plongea sa main sous sa tunique et en sortit sa baguette – mais une voix venue du couloir l'interrompit.

« Walden ? Walden ? »

« Oui maman ? », répondit Pantalons Noirs en rangeant immédiatement sa baguette.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux talons aiguilles et la traîne d'une longue robe de soirée.

« Que fais-tu là, je te cherchais partout. Tu avais oublié que moi et ton père étions invités à la réception des Zabini ? »

« Non. »

« Nous ne rentrerons sans doute pas avant minuit. J'ai donné des ordres aux elfes de maison pour ton dîner et celui de ton grand-père. Occupe-toi bien des chiens. C'est toi qui garde la maison… tu es un homme maintenant. »

La bise baveuse d'une bouche violette atterrit sur le front de l'adolescent, qui fit la grimace.

**o**

**o**

Frissonne, lecteur…

À la nuit tombée, un cerf majestueux, un chien noir au petit tonneau autour du cou nanti d'un rat bien gras perché sur sa tête, pénétraient par effraction dans le domaine des Macnair.

**A suivre**


	6. Chapitre 6

C'est un miracle, Dilly a retrouvé l'inspiration !

**Base :** spoilers tome 1 à 5, compatible tome 6.

**Genre :** humour/aventures/romance/trip personnel

**Rating :** interdit aux plus de 60 ans

**Couples :** Sniffle x Rustinette (oui, j'aime bien le rappeler lol) ; Sirius x Remus

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

o

**Les Amours de Sniffle**

_Les vacances des Maraudeurs_

**Chapitre six**

**o**

_Où l'auteur prend tout son temps pour décrire les lieux du drame, au mépris de tout bon sens scénaristique._

**o**

**o**

Il était minuit moins vingt au Manoir, presque l'Heure du Crime.

Les cuisines étaient vides d'elfes et de victuailles ; la valse du Danube bleu tournoyait tranquillement dans la grande salle de réception, sans songer un instant à revenir d'où elle était partie… Mollement campée sur la frontière du premier pallier, la chatte Azraelle léchait son doux pelage et faisait ses griffes, en mal de souris à pourchasser. Tout le long du couloir, près des chandelles magiques, s'affairaient les moucherons, malgré l'action énergique des mains porte-bougie. Quant au jeune Walden Macnair, reclus dans sa chambre ornée de posters macabres, il méditait sur la compatibilité amoureuse des cockers et des mâtins napolitains, entre deux perfectionnements de sa réplique miniature de la guillotine.

La chambre de ses bienheureux géniteurs avait été désertée il y a plusieurs heures, aussi l'unique autre habitant de cet étage était actuellement un vieillard.

L'arrière grand-père Ernest Gérontus Macnair, homme de lettres et docteur honorus _causa sui_ de l'Institut Magique Majeur, était un membre assidu du cercle des Académiciens Disparus. Chaque lundi, ces bons potes en robe de tweed et à la plume acérée se réunissaient autour d'un whisky pur-feu pour taquiner la Muse, bien que depuis quelques temps, il fallait le dire, le cœur y était moins. Le mois précédent, un funeste événement avait en effet entaché la vie du club : un des Poètes Décatis s'était brûlé la cervelle en costume de l'elfe Puck – ses enfants avaient refusé qu'il s'inscrive dans une école de théâtre.

En cette belle nuit d'été, l'esprit de l'aïeul était cependant plus au songe qu'au deuil. Une tasse de camomille bien serrée, des rouleaux de parchemin et un encrier Goblinwood posés sur son pupitre, Ernest travaillait à sa dernière grande œuvre futurement posthume : _l'Ebattement des faunes de l'été_.

_L'Ebattement_ est un conte initiatique dans lequel un adolescent au physique d'éphèbe grec rencontre, à la faveur de vacances dans une villa niçoise, un homme « d'expérience » qui sera son Initiateur. Nous dévoilant en filigrane l'éternel affrontement d'Eros et Thanatos, l'essence de ce récit se laisse notamment approcher dans le chapitre clef de tout le livre, où le tendre Stéphane va voler chez l'Apothicaire un flacon de Potion de Levage pour l'offrir à son amant meurtri par les années cruelles.

Ah, que de souvenirs se bousculent soudain dans cette charmante vieille tête!

Illuminé par les tremblements de la chandelle, le visage ridé comme une petite pomme de verger abandonnée se plissait sous les coups conjugués de la douleur de la mélancolie, du plaisir de la nostalgie. Ernest Gerontus se rappelait ses lointains émois de pension, quand ses camarades de chambrée à la peau encore douce, aux bras fins et aux genoux accidentés lui avaient fait découvrir un des plus grands plaisirs de la vie. Oui, cela est considéré comme un vice par certains, mais Ernest n'y voyait alors qu'un jeu innocent. Ah, ces nuits enfiévrées où Guy aux grands yeux brûlants se laissait avoir, pendant des heures et des heures ! Cette peur d'être découverts ! Le sourire lascif et conquérant d'Adrien, alors qu'il le dépouillait de tout ce qu'il avait sur lui ! Oui, le vert paradis des pokers enfantins !

**o**

**o**

Mais délaissons maintenant Gerontus, qui a saisi son catalogue pour commander une potion bien utile. Le quatrième habitant (nous ne comptons pas les elfes – quantité négligeable) de ce bâtiment pour le moins sinistre se trouvait être la chienne de James Potter, enfermée dans la tour gauche pour raisons médicales. Bercée par Johann Strauss, notre belle Rapunzel était assoupie en sa couche, traversée de rêves romantiques qui la faisait légèrement tressauter, sa patte rousse étreignant encor un hérisson qui fait pouet-pouet.

Qui aurait voulu attenter à sa pureté auraient d'abord dû vaincre les deux cerbères qui gardaient cette maison. A l'extérieur, sous les hauts arbres du parc, Phobos et Deimos faisaient leur ronde de nuit, royaux hippopotames canins guettant la moindre intrusion sur leur domaine...

Ils n'avaient pas alors repéré, à une centaine de mètres d'eux, les trois gredins qui avaient passé les murs d'enceinte puis s'étaient transformés en animagi...

**o**

**o**

Il était minuit moins vingt au Manoir, presque l'Heure du Crime.

Sur la Carte du Narrateur, les protagonistes de cette étrange nuit s'ébattaient, émouvantes fourmis humaines.

**à suivre**


End file.
